Reaching Out
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Izuku reaches out when he finds himself at death's doorstep, and someone unexpected responds.


_A/N: Izuku has to have contact with this person more often…_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya didn't really think this was how his life would end. Yet, here he was, arms and legs broken, bruised, and bleeding out. While, holding onto a monster's teeth, trying to use some more of One for All to keep the monster's mouth open. His muscles were strained, he was about to collapse. But a small part of him kept telling him that he would make it. He had to make it, he wanted to. Leaving behind everything, and everyone. He didn't want it to end like this.

Izuku resisted the urge to cry. He didn't want to be snapped in half, or digested for that matter. He didn't want to die this way. The very thought of it make him choke back a sob. Midoriya had no time to cry, no time to be weak. He had to focus on surviving, and then worry about his uncontrollable emotions later.

It was hard to do that when you were knocking on death's door.

The beast was so tall, that it came in contact with a small cliff. The moon was high in the sky, refusing for it's light to be hidden by the dark clouds that lingered in it. The creatures bumped down, showing that the rocks beneath it began to give out due to its massive weight and size. Izuku nearly lost his balance through such a action.

"Just a little bit longer," he mumbled, trying to hold on. He could sense his legs shaking as he nearly slipped down the horrid beast's slimy tongue. The breath of the beast was repulsive, just like the appearance. Terrifying, and being eaten by one would be painful. He swallowed the lump in his throat as it's teeth started to try and clamp down, Izuku's hands began to blunder. "Come on.."

Nobody knew if this was created by the League of Villains, or something far worse. That thought didn't come to him, as he was focused on trying not to plummet down into the creature's stomach.

His green eyes widened as he began to slide away from the opening in the monster's mouth. His hands giving out as he fell backwards down the beast's tongue. The green haired boy let out a scream, hoping somebody would hear, hoping somebody would save him even though death's door was wide open for him, practically shoving him inside. "No… please!" He tried to fight back, trying to keep his hold on as he fell into darkness.

Izuku grabbed onto anything in order to survive. Grabbing onto the beast's slobbery tongue, he found himself not falling as fast as he was before. He managed to climb his way up a little, seeing the monster's mouth still opened as it did it's best to swallow him. He grunted as he reached out, seeing a lone figure just staring at him and the creature. "Help!" Midoriya didn't know if this figure was a villain, or a hero. He needed help, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

He was terrified. He would call out to anyone.

Izuku watched as the figure moved forward, his footsteps calm, but quick. He couldn't see exactly who the person was, due to them having their hood up, and wearing all black. Midoriya reached his hand toward the figure, in hopes that they would respond. It pained him to even act on this. His limbs screaming in agony as he pushed his body beyond its limits in an act to survive.

It was a miracle he was still able to even move.

He noticed how the figure refrained from using his pinkies as he too, reached out. Their hands clasped, and Midoriya felt himself being pulled sharply and hastily by the person. Their grip was strong, strong enough and quick enough to pull him away before the monster's jaw clamped shut.

A frown formed around his face as he noticed that the figure's pinkies were up high, refusing to use them. He then noticed how the figure reached out with his free hand, and placed it on the monster's face.

Red eyes, was all he could see. Red eyes, filled with no ounce of emotion at the moment.

Izuku's eyes widened as he realized who the person was once he saw the creature beginning to decay. Screams of pain filled the forest, and it belonged to the monster in which would soon start to dissolve into nothingness. He realized who his rescuer was, and just realized why he had his small finger up high. Why did he save him? Why didn't he just kill him? "Shigaraki Tomura.. why?"

Tomura looked at Izuku. He was in his civilian form, and had his hood up in order to make people not notice him in the darkness of the night. Having the costum on would draw more attention to himself. "I didn't want you to die like that," he starts, pulling Izuku away from where the cliff was as the rocks began to crumble. "I have to be the one to kill you."

Normally, people wouldn't find relief in those words, but Midoriya did. He looked at Tomura, expecting a fight, expecting to soon be killed by the leader of the Villains. Instead, the man left. Leaving Izuku there, wobbling as he fought to remain on his feet. The green haired boy collapsed on the ground, finally giving into his wounds. The footsteps getting further away. "By the way," the villain calls out. "Your 'rescue team' should be coming soon."

Izuku didn't hear that message, feeling himself be overcome with exhaustion. He could hear Shoto's calls for him, and Bakugo's frantic shouts. Apparently, those two were how Tomura said it, 'his rescue team'. He let out a sigh as his eyes closed, the two boy's footsteps getting closer as he felt safe and secure.

But… how did they know where to find him?

* * *

Tomura walked through the forest, his expression having no sign of emotion on it. Right now, he would like to get back to wherever he was supposed to be, and not speak of this incident ever again. Tomura remained silent as Dabi approached him, already knowing the question that the dark haired man would soon ask. "I don't know why," he spoke, his voice sharp.

Dabi hums as he walked alongside Shigaraki, his blue eyes slightly narrowed. A tight frown was formed on his face. "He reached out."

"He reached out, and I responded. I don't regret it," Tomura states, his eyes narrowing before he turned around to face Dabi with a small smile. "Touya."


End file.
